ike_pfandomcom_es-20200214-history
User PL
Inicio= Bienvenido a mi perfil http://images.wikia.com/ike-p/es/images/c/cc/IkePerfil.png ¡Aquí podrás encontrar información sobre mi! Como es mi perfil evidentemente no puedes editar sin permiso, sólo podrás editar en la tercera tabber. En la primera, podrás encontrar información general sobre mí y en la segunda relacionadas con el Wiki y su tema. Si tienes que decirme algo acude a mi muro o búscame por el chat, gracias. |-| Infobox= |-| Sobre mí= Sobre mí Sobre todo, me considero una persona muy honesta, siempre digo y hago lo que pienso aunque eso a veces me lleve a involucrarme en discusiones y peleas incluso con mis propios amigos. Pero luego lo arreglamos y como si nada. :'D También soy irremediablemente cabezón, cuando se me mete en la cabeza algo es muy difícil hacer que cambie de opinión, también soy bastante competitivo, siendo mi principal meta destacar en todo lo que pueda, esforzándome al máximo en todo lo que hago. Que apenas hago nada, pero bueh. Creo un carácter sociable, alegre, bromista y perezoso a veces (bueno, siempre xD), pero puedo ser serio y responsable si la situación lo requiere. Aunque no es muy común verme de la última manera, me molesta cuando estoy hablando en serio y me contestan con una broma estúpida. ¿Hipocresía? ¿Dónde? Mis bromas tienden a la exaltación desmesurada del "yo" creando aparente vanidad, insinuaciones amorosas o algo menos inocentes e insultar con cosas que en realidad no pienso; por lo que pido que no se tenga en cuenta para evitar malos rollos. Es realmente difícil que odie a alguien, pero muchas veces trato mal a quien considero n00b y sobretodo a quien dice tener enfermedades que no tienen, un poco por el tema de la honestidad o quizás por algo de prepotencia. Me han definido varias veces como ingenuo pero yo no me veo así. Me veo más bien como un idiota en general, así que paciencia conmigo. xD Pero como a chulo no me gana nadie, a veces voy un poco de listo y la cago estrepitosamente, así que corregidme y dadme una patada en la boca, que la necesito. xD Ah, y odio profundamente que me ignoren, así que no me ignoren o les doy con la chanclita, con el martillo o con lo que tenga a mano. ;n; |-| Mis gustos= Mis gustos Mis colores favoritos actualmente son las tonalidades de azul claro pero que cambia cado dos por tres. Vamos, cada seis Me agrada estar al aire libre en días despejados y salir por ahí con los amigos, hacer deporte o simplemente ir yo solo a dar una vuelta. Aunque ésto no sé porqué os lo cuento si no os interesa... De la misma forma, soy muy extremo y puedo pasarme meses sin venir o me puedo pegar una viciada al PC que soy capaz de casi no levantarme de la silla horas y horas. También me gusta bastante imaginar, desarrollar y escribir mis propias historias. No me gusta demasiado leer pero por algún motivo sí me gusta leer historias que escriben personas como yo. Entre otras cosas, me encanta dibujar y spritear, y creo que no se me da del todo mal. Me encantan los videojuegos, en especial los juegos de Pokémon. Después de Pokémon: Edición Rubí he jugado casi todos los títulos principales, pero si hay algo que de verdad adoro de Pokémon es la saga Pokémon Mundo Misterioso. Aunque juego bastante Fire Emblem, Super Smash Bros., cualquier Super Mario y Animal Crossing (obligado en cierta parte), disfruto de otras sagas en menor medida. En cuanto a música soy MUY raro. No frecuento ningún tipo de música en general, puedes enseñarme una canción y puede llegar a gustarme pero seguramente no la vuelva a escuchar. A menos que sea esa "música" tecno, no me gusta nada. (Pongo músicas entrecomillado porque más que música es ruido.) Realmente prefiero las bandas sonoras de los videojuegos con un remix orquestal. Verdaderamente, hay un tipo de canciones que sí que me enganchan, y esas son nada más y nada menos que las canciones de Vocaloid. Realmente, lo que mola de Vocaloid es que todo el mundo puede hacer canciones independientemente de su voz o de su talento al cantar. Las canciones que narran historias son las que me suelen gustar más. Ya que además de una historia interesante y enrevesada, muchas tienen un buen instrumental y también un buen ritmo. Ahora pasando a la parte Manga-Anime, aunque me considere fan de Vocaloid NO me gusta ni el anime ni el manga. He visto capítulos de anime oficialmente doblados pero tampoco me interesa mucho el tema, y en japonés menos todavía. De varios amigos hay cosas que conozco pero muchas más que desconozco. De todas formas, la cultura japonesa me parece muy interesante, sobretodo, los monstruos de su folclore me parecen realmente interesantes... |-| Wikiamigos= Wikiamigos Éstos son todos los amigos que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida en Wikia. Algunos de ellos ya no están en Wikia o están en paradero desconocido pero los pongo porque aún así los recordaré siempre como amigos. Si quieres que seamos amigos déjame un mensaje en mi muro y te añadiré. Eso sí, podrás ser borrado si a la hora de conocerlos en el chat o por ahí me caes mal. |-| Videojuegos= Videojuegos Éstos son todos los videojuegos de los que dispongo a día de hoy. Si quieres que seamos amigos en la Nintendo 3DS sólo tienes que dejarme tu clave de amigo en mi muro o decírmelo por el chat, y te añadiré. Mi clave de amigo es 2148-8839-6399. Game Boy Advanced *Pokémon: Edición Rubí Nintendo DS *Animal Crossing: Wild World *Art Academy *Donkey Kong: Jungle Climber *Drawn to life *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Mario & Luigi: Compañeros en el tiempo *Mario & Luigi: Viaje al centro de Bowser *Mario & Sonic en los juegos olímpicos *Mario & Sonic en los juegos olímpicos de invierno *Mario Kart DS *Mario Party DS *Mario Slam Basketball *New Super Mario Bros. *New Zealand Story Revolution *Pokémon Conquest *Pokémon: Edición Blanco *Pokémon: Edición HeartGold *Pokémon: Edición Negro 2 *Pokémon: Edición Platino *Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Equipo de rescate azul *Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del cielo *Pokémon Ranger *Super Mario 64 DS *WarioWare Touched!! *Yoshi's Island DS *Yoshi Touch and Go! Nintendo WII *Donkey Kong Country Returns *Mario & Sonic en los juegos olímpicos London 2012 *Mario Kart WII *Mario Party 8 *Mario Party 9 *Mario Sports Mix *New Súper Mario Bros. WII *Pokémon Battle Revolutions *PokéPark *PokéPark 2 *Super Mario Galaxy *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Super Smash Bros. Brawl Nintendo 3DS *Animal Crossing New Leaf *Fire Emblem: Awakening *Mario Kart 7 *New Súper Mario Bros. 2 *Pokémon: Edición Y *Pokémon: Edición Rubí Omega *Super Mario 3D Land *Super Smash Bros. for 3DS *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords 25th Anniversary Edition Play Station 3 *Assasin's Creed III *Assasin's Creed: La Hermandad *Assasin's Creed: Revelations *Battlefield 4 *Call of Duty: Advance Warfare *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Fórmula 1 2012 *The last of Us Android *Five Nights at Freddy's *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 |-| ¿Sabías que...= ¿Sabías que... *mi color favorito es el azul? *mi animal favorito es la tortuga? *mi comida favorita es el bistec? *mi bebida favorita es el refresco? *mi postre favorito es el flan? *mi deporte favorito es el fútbol(socker)? *mi libro favorito es Dragones y Magia? *mi serie de TV favorita es La que se Acecina? *mi película favorita es Pesadilla antes de navidad? *mi "cantante" favorito es Megurine Luka? *mi canción favorita es EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT cantada por MurasagiYT? *no tengo genero musical favorito? *mi videojuego favorito en un triple empate es Super Mario RPG, EarthBound/Mother 2 y Super Smash Bros.? *mi franquicia favorita es Pokémon? *mi saga favorita es Pokémon Mundo Misteriso? *mi género de videojuegos favorito es el RPG? *no me gusta mi nombre real? *de mayor me gustaría ser actor? *repetí 1º de la ESO por vago? *vivo en un pueblucho al lado de la playa? *aunque tengo otras dos casas en la ciudad? xD *no recuerdo el nombre del anime que veía de pequeño? *mi amigo imaginario de pequeño era el prota de ese anime y era peliverde? *el único anime que he visto en japonés es Shingeki no Kyojin? *y los únicos mangas que me he leído son los tres primeros tomos de Pokémon Adventure? *de resto no he visto nada que no esté doblado oficialmente? *padezco de asma aunque casi no me dan crisis de dicha enfermedad? *me jode muchísimo la luz del sol en los ojos? *tengo muy mala memoria? *pero sí tengo puntería? *sólo tengo reflejos para esquivar y agarrar cosas? *tengo más o menos buen pulso menos para dibujar entre otras cosas por la tableta gráfica (genial ¿eh?)? *de pequeño jugaba al Coro de la Patata con la que me gusta para agarrarle la mano? *en un mal sueño siempre acabo atacado por perros y/o lobos o en un accidente de coche? *irónicamente he tenido un perro parecido a un lobo? *odio extremadamente los horarios? *es por eso que voy cuando me apetece a las actividades extraescolares? :'D Soy jarcor. *siempre subo las escaleras de dos en dos y las bajo de uno en uno pisando el bordito? *cualquier día me la voy a pegar? *una vez me abrí la cabeza en un accidente de coche? Quedaron secuelas. (?) *a parte de eso en mi vida me he roto nada? :3 Mi empresa= Mi empresa http://images.wikia.com/ike-p/es/images/8/8c/Imagination_Factory.png Imagination Factory es mi empresa de creación. Allí almaceno y trabajo todas mis ideas para producir novelas, generaciones, personajes, videojuegos fanmade y demás cosas. Puedes entrar siempre que quieras para ver todas mis creaciones, cualquier apoyo o comentario es de agradecer. :D |-| Mi Historia= Mi historia ¿Cómo conocí Pokémon? Allá como con seis o siete años, en el colegio se volvió muy popular coleccionar una especie de cartas como de plástico de Pokémon. (Aunque antes había visto de pasada algunos episodios de la serie no me interesaba mucho el tema.) Como cualquier niño pues fui a pedirle a mi madre y en resumen, que en menos de un año con ayuda de internet y páginas de reventa de objetos conseguimos completar toda la colección con los Pokémon de hasta la tercera generación colocados en el álbum en perfecto orden. (Creo que de la Cuarta Generación no había.) Después de eso, me compraron una especie de consola en forma de SuperBall cutre con una versión muy cutre de la primera generación. Y ese mismo año, me regalaron por reyes una NDS con el Pokémon: Edición Perla, me hace gracia recordarlo porque preferí estrenar primero unos muñecos de Pokémon que me regalaron también. Como yo pasaba un poco de la consola mi padre decidió empezar la partida por mí, con mi nombre y todo, incluso eligió el inicial, Turtwig. (Aunque por suerte es de mis Pokémon favoritos. xD) Luego lo probé yo y me encantó, con lo que me terminé de enganchar a este enorme y genial universo. Empecé a verme también algo de la serie de vez en cuando e insistía en que me comprasen cualquier chorrada de Pokémon que viese, así que conseguí varias cositas de Pokémon entre lo que destaco el tochaco de Cartas del TGC y los muñecos del mismo estilo que cada años me traían por reyes. Todas esas cosas ahora las guardo con algo de nostalgia en un baúl, pues prefiero concentrarme principalmente en los videojuegos aunque con el tiempo esté perdiendo un poco el gusto por ellos... xD ¿Cómo llegué al Wiki? Inicialmente yo pertenecía a un foro de Super Mario Allí, siguiendo el ejemplo de un chico que había hecho un comic de Pokémon Mundo Misterioso hice una novela sobre el mismo juego. En el primer formato, era simplemente un juego con mi hermano pero mientras pasaba a escrito la historia me faltaban caras de expresiones PMM y como en ese entonces no sabía hacerlas por mi mismo las busque por Google. Buscando dichas caras, entré por accidente en una pequeña novela con apenas un capítulo. Curioseando un poco, vi que en esa misma Wiki habían más novelas y por lo tanto más caras que podría utilizar, guardé esa página en favoritos. Con el tiempo había publicado los primeros capítulos en el foro de aproximadamente treinta que tenía hechos pero no obtuve prácticamente nada de atención. Luego recordé el Wiki e intenté registrarme pero por alguna misteriosa razón no me dejaba y para pasar el tiempo hasta que me dejase empecé a leer la novela que estaba destacada en la portada: El Camino del Fuego escrita por Dawn. Debo decir que la novela no me encantó, me enamoré de ella y le pedí matrimonio. Exactamente el 16 de Septiembre conseguí registrarme porque me di cuenta que estaba poniendo que tenía 10 años. eweU Allí, también publiqué la novela y obtuvo bastante más éxito que en el foro. El chat además era más animado y había hecho unos cuantos amigos inolvidables, por lo que terminé dejando el foro. Quiero mencionar también algo que parece irrelevante pero a mí me marcó muchísimo. Un día normal encontré a la susodicha Dawn y le pedí consejo para crear un argumento mejor, a lo que me respondió que lo importante era tenerlo todo planificado antes de empezar a escribir. Y es en parte por eso (y en parte porque soy un vago xD) que edito muy poco en Wikis Pokémon Fanon. Luego para resumir una serie de eventos fueron sucediendo en el nos mudamos repetidas veces a otras Wikis Pokémon Fanon mientras veía morir cada una de ellas. Terminando aquí, una Wiki más estable que las anteriores. Y a pesar de tener baja actividad, en comparación con otras Wikis en la que actualmente estoy, la administración, reglas y trato en el chat es con diferencia el mejor y espero permanecer aquí mucho tiempo. :'D |-| PokéGustos= PokéGustos Éstos son algunos de mis gustos específicos dentro del Universo Pokémon. |-| Dentro del Wiki= Dentro del Wiki Siguiendo Éstos son los proyectos de otros usuarios que estoy siguiendo a día de hoy. Personalmente me encantan todos y cada uno de ellos, algunos más, otros menos, ¿por qué no hechas un vistazo? Warriors of Eden de Draco Saga Tales de Draco HnS: Aincra no Dragons de Nami Copos de Nieve de Nami El fantasma de tu voz de Nami Relic of Dreams de Fran Memories of Awelin de Fran Blood of Moon de Fran Pokémon Futuras Leyendas de Espe Primera Generación Fran: Caripto de Fran Segunda Generación Fran: Landy de Fran Primera Generación Nami: Zhenit de Nami Primera Generación Cofa: Sephera de Cofa Retos Éstos son los retos propios que quiero cumplir en éste Wiki: * * * Contenido añadido Éste es el contenido que he obtenido ya sea por encargo, de premio o de regalo. Pasa el ratón por encima de cada imagen para obtener más información. center|Galleta Jigglypuff (ENCARGO): Me lo hizo Cofa tras encargárselo en su PokéRespotería en PokéFanon. center|Wailmer Plateado (PREMIO): Por quedar en segundo lugar "The Boss Spriter 2 El Retorno" en PokéFanon. |-| Fuera del Wiki= Fuera del Wiki Otras Wikis Otras Webs Libro de Firmas= Libro de Firmas Si quieres aquí puedes dejar tu firma para la posteridad. Ten cuidado al firmar porque algunas plantillas usadas como firmas tienen categorías como "Firmas", quita todas las categorías de tu firma pues no categorizan la firma si no las páginas donde se ha colocado. Tampoco es necesario colocar "~~~~" pues queda estéticamente mal, gracias. Ejemplo: * Firmas: * Soy una Sylveon de 5 EstrellasArchivo:SylveonMM.pngHáblame que no me hablan * Usuario:UtatanePiko23 Muro:UtatanePiko23 *¡Yo soy pirata! ~ Naveguemos juntos en el Nuevo Mundo * 85px|Asume tus errores y enmiéndalos...El aura está en ti...85px|...sólo así encontrarás la paz interior. * Neko the Reaper Archivo:Free_terezi_icon_by_kizagui-d48uglw.gif Mándame un mensaje! * * |-| ¿Qué opinas de mí?= ¿Qué opinas de mí? Si quieres aquí puedes escribir lo que pienses de mí. Eso si, ya sea bueno o no tanto, todo lo que escribas aquí debe estar hecho con total sinceridad y educación. Cualquier peloteo o insulto sin motivo será inmediatamente borrado, éste no es lugar para escribir ésto. Realmente prefiero de ante mano que no edites nada y te vayas, gracias. Ejemplo: *'Anónimo:' A ver, eres simpático, gracioso, pero con un pequeño toque irritante. Opionones: *'Sylve:' Eres algo gracioso y algo... idiota. Me caes bien en realidad y creo que podría ser tu amiga. *'Nami:' Sé que eres buena persona, pero a veces te pasas un poco de listo, y eso molesta un poco. (No pongo más porque me enrollo(?)) *'Dracoso el que se la casca como un oso (?):' ¡Me caes de puta madre pero eres un cabezota de cojones! xD *'Neko ~:' Eres divertido, un poco ingenuo y cabezota, y eres muy mono. Me caes genial. *'La lus que te ilumina:' Pues no sé exactamente qué decirte, me caes muy bien yllo. xDD Quizás algo bocazas, directo y cabezota, pero tu ingenuidad no tiene límites. (?) En serio, la hostia tío. xDDD * * * ♪ ~ Tema del Perfil ~ ♪ Próximamente ewe Doy crédito a Nami por dejarme usar esta plantilla. Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios masculinos Categoría:Usuarios españoles